Heman fic
by ghostwrter
Summary: someone unexpected learns Adams secreat.pg-13 just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own he-man or other non-original characters.

This is my first story please read and review.

He-man fic. New title as soon as i can think of one.

I apologize in advance for any grammar spelling mistakes I missed while running my computers spell checker.

Chapter 1 

Whiplash's tail came out of know where, Adam jumped over it and kicked him in the face, then he dodged a blast from tri-klops, landing behind clawfull he knocked him out with the flat of his blade and threw him into Evil-Lyn before she could finish her spell. Adam then turned just in time to block a blow from tri-klops sword, they fought back and forth each matching the other blow for blow, then Adam ducked a swipe to his stomach and the optical blast he tried to catch him off guard with and swept his right foot around, tri-klops fell with a loud thud and his visor exploded with a shower of sparks when it hit the ground. He then jumped toward mer-man, that's when skeletor caught him from behind with a blast of his havoc staff. Adam fell to the ground with a thump that shock his body and sent a pain up his arm.

In the corner man-at-arms shock his head and deactivated the sparring droids then went to check on Adam "You need to focus on all your enemies not just the ones in front of you" Adam gave him a pained look "I think I broke my arm" "I don't think it's that bad, besides it's your own fault for insisting on these midnight practice's" Duncan replied. "I have to take my anger and aggression out some times especially with the insults my father, Teela and everybody else throws at me for being a coward" Duncan sighed "you can't blame them they don't know your He-Man, come on I'll take you to the infirmary" Duncan helped Adam up and they left the training area, just as they were leaving Orko came over, he looked at Adam and saw him holding his arm "Did that person I saw running from the training area just before you left do this?" Orko asked. Duncan frowned "What person Orko?" Duncan asked, "I don't know it was too dark to see properly" Orko replied. Adam turned a worried face to Duncan "You don't think they heard what you said about me being He-Man do you?" he asked. "I don't know, Orko don't tell anyone and let us know if you remember anything else" "sure thing Man-at-Arms" Orko said flying away. "You don't think it was one of skeletor's men do you?" Adam asked. "Nothing we can do about it now, come-on let's get you to the infirmary, I don't know what to tell them about your arm" "You could say I fell out of bed and landed on it funny they'll believe that" Adam said only half joking.

The person moved quickly and silently towards his target filing the conversation he had just overheard for later believing he had misunderstood what the prince and Man-at-Arms had been talking about.

The healer bowed to Adam and Man-at-Arms when they arrived at the infirmary "Is Dorgan about" he asked giving the new medic a suspicious look, Dorgan usually did the midnight shift himself to catch up on paperwork "He's gone to Isis in the east they were attacked by bandits, they asked if Dorgan would come and look at the more seriously wounded" she replied putting the book she was reading down on the desk in front of her. "I hope it's nothing serious," Adam said grimacing as another spasm of pain shot up his arm. "I'm sure it's not that bad or we would have heard about it before now" Duncan said "Would you look at Adam's arm while I go check on a few things" "Sure, come on your majesty" she said leading the way into the ward.

Man-at-Arms was just calling up the night's surveillance file for the palace on the monitor in his lab when he heard a clattering on the other side of the lab, he griped his weapon instinctively, it was unlikely to be an enemy but it didn't hurt to be careful. Slowly he moved towards the source of the noise when he got there all he could see was one of his tools lying on the floor he turned realizing his mistake just in time to see his own hammer finish its swing and hit him in the side of the head, the last thing he saw before unconsciousness was a cloaked figure bend over and remove the memory cubes from the surveillance system.

The person was hunched over a console, he'd decided to watch the recording of the training area before he removed the memory cube's for his employer, as he watched the recording he replayed the conversation he overheard in his mind and decided he hadn't misheard after all, just as the recording finished he heard someone entering a code into the labs security system he hid quickly behind one of the vehicles awaiting repair as Man at-Arms came in he looked around and picked up a hammer and a small scanner of a type he didn't recognise, he threw the scanner across the room and watched as Man-at-Arms gripped his weapon and moved to investigate, quietly he followed him he drew back his arm swung the hammer just as Man-at-Arms turned realising his mistake, the hammer connected with his skull and he fell, the figure moved quickly and removed the memory cubes and disappeared into the night.   

She's pretty Adam thought giving the medic a proper look as she examined his arm, she was an inch or two shorter than Adam with brown hair and jade green eyes. "Its broken isn't?" he asked "Its just a small fracture it should be ok in a couple of weeks if you don't do any thing to strenuous" she said  "How long have you been a healer?" Adam asked as she walked over to the cabinet on the wall opposite and removed a small bag with clean bandages "Only a couple of months my mother was the healer for the village we lived in, Dorgan was an old friend of my fathers, a couple of days ago she got sick and asked Dorgan if he could get me a job at the palace" she shrugged "He said he could always use another healer, so how did you hurt your arm?" He sighed "I was having a nightmare and fell out of bed, I think I landed on it funny" "Why didn't captain Teela bring you, her room is just across the hall isn't?" she asked while bandaging his arm "It was late and I didn't want to wake her" Adam said having thought of this while Man-at-Arms was looking suspiciously at the healer earlier "What's your name?" he asked moving his now bandaged arm to see how much he could move it before it hurt "Kate" she said tossing him some pain killers when he tried to lift it above his head and a look of pain crossed his face. "Take one if your arm hurts but don't take to many or Dorgan will find you being treated for an overdose when he gets back your highness" "you can call me Adam," he said. "Thank you your high-Adam" she said blushing slightly, just then two guards came in shouting for Dorgan and carrying a half conscious Man-at-Arms.

As Kate helped Man-at-Arms onto one of the beds Adam questioned the two guards "What happened?" he asked. "We were patrolling the gardens near Man-at-Arms lab when we heard a noise when we went over to the lab to investigate we saw Man-at-Arms unconscious on the floor, we tried to wake him but we couldn't so we brought him here your highness" Ryan replied. Adam sent Ryan to Teela's room to tell her, and then turned to the young nervous looking guard  "Go and wake my mother and father and bring them here"

The guard stood there for a moment trying to decide which would be worse disobeying a cowardly prince or waking the king and queen in the middle of the night, deciding neither he ran off to find the only person in the palace he felt confident giving orders to.

Jake sat in a corner yawning and polishing the last pair of boots, the king was an old friend of his father, he took Jake in when his father died and the woman he paid to take care of Jake couldn't look after him anymore, the king knowing he wanted to follow his father and be in the guards when he was old enough assigned him to his fathers old barracks. He spent most of his time fetching and carrying but the other guardsman let him polish their armour and boots some times saying it was god practice for when he joined the guard. Just as he finished and was about to undress for bed that new guard with the funny name from the south came in turning on the lights and waking everyone up, some one muttered some thing about turning the lights out because they had an early shift and threw a pillow in his face, with an angry look he turned to Jake "The prince wants you to wake the king and queen and take them to the infirmary" "B-b-but" he started but was interrupted "NOW!!" the boy stood for a moment then ran out the door.

Ryan was on his way back to his barracks after telling the captain about her father, just as he was about to go through the door Jake banged into him muttering an apology and running off, he frowned wandering what was wrong as he went in, most of the men gave the kid a hard time but it never went that far they all remembered his father and thought of him as a little brother, he looked around everyone was giving the new guy with a funny name know one could remember a disgusted look, Ryan wasn't as smart as Man-at-Arms or king Randor but he had a pretty good idea what had happened, he walked up to him and knocked him out with one punch.

Jake stopped at the top of the stairs down the corridor from the king and queen's rooms, he looked at the guards outside, he didn't recognise them and they had the superior looks of new recruits who hadn't figured out that guarding the royal quarters was the job they gave the new guys because they weren't smart enough to do anything but stand around all day and night. He walked up to them "The prince sent me to get the king and queen and take them to the infirmary" the guards gave him a disbelieving look "Why would the prince send some kid to wakeup the king and queen in the middle of the night" "I don't know, why don't you go to the infirmary and ask him" both guards glared at him "look if I'm lying its me they'll be mad at not you" the guards looked at each other "wait here" the uglier of the two said disappearing in to the small reception area.

Teela ran too the infirmary, when she got there Adam and someone she didn't recognise were talking to her father "What happened" she asked walking over to them "Fell for the oldest trick in the book" he sad unhappily "What do you mea-" she began "What happened Duncan?" the king asked walking in with the queen and the kid from Ryan's barracks "Orko said he saw some one snooping around the training area, I was checking the recordings from the security system in my lab when I heard something across the room, I went to investigate, I realised it was a diversion just in time to see my hammer hit, all I saw after that was someone removing the memory cubes from the console" he said unhappily " Don't blame yourself old friend we all make mistakes what's important is finding out who was respon-" Randor started   but was cut off as the queen noticed Adams arm "What happened" she asked a worried look on her face "You weren't attacked were you" the king asked "Er-" he said embarrassed now it was actually time to tell his father he fell out of bed, he was about to answer when Kate interrupted "He" they all turned to look at her "H-h-he was helping me get some stuff from the store room when one of the boxes with spare heart monitors in fell and hit him on the arm, its only a small fracture he should be ok in a couple of weeks" "Oh" the king said. "Is my father going to be alright?" Tella asked "He should be fine he doesn't even have concussion, I would like to keep him here for the rest of the night though" "Ok, the rest of us should go back to bed too" "Jake" the king said "yes your highness" Jake said "When you get back to your barracks tell Ryan to take three trust worthy guards with him to Man-at-Arms lab in case the intruder returns to recover any evidence he may have left behind" "Yes your highness" Jake said bowing then he left. "Come on everyone lets go back to bed" The king said leaving with the queen. Teela kissed her father goodbye on the cheek then looked at Adam "Are you coming?" she asked "I have to talk to your father about something" "Ok ill see you tomorrow" she said leaving.

Jake walked slowly back to the barracks thinking about Man-at-Arms, it bothered him that not only had someone been competent enough to sneak past the palace guard and the security system Man-at-Arms had designed but had managed to get the drop on Man-at-Arms. He entered the barracks surprised to find everyone but the new guy with the funny name wide-awake, everyone started asking him questions at the same time so he couldn't understand any of them, Ryan quieted them all down "What happened?" he asked "Someone attacked Man-at-Arms" there was a lot of murmuring "And??" Ryan asked causing every one to quite down again "The king said to tell you to take three trust worthy guards to Man-at-Arms lab in case the person comes back to retrieve any evidence he left behind" Ryan turned to the rest of the men "Drax, D'ylan and Dagon come with me the rest of you stay here and get some sleep" Jake watched Ryan and the three brothers depart, it was a good choice he thought Drax was one of the strongest men in the guard and best in unarmed combat, D'ylan was one of the fastest and was as good with a guards sword and shield than any one he had ever seen, and Dagon could nock a flea of cringers back at five hundred paces with a standard guard issue rifle, he was still worried  as he went to bed, his last thought before he went to sleep was that some one had managed to get the drop on Man-at-Arms.

"Would you excuse us for a moment please Kate?" Adam asked "Sure" Kate said then returned to her desk. "I thought you hurt your arm falling out of bed" Duncan said to Adam "so did I " Adam replied watching Kate go "So, who do you think it is that attacked you and is it the same person that Orko saw?" Adam asked turning to face Duncan "Its possible its two people, and before you ask I don't think it was one of Skeltors men they would have killed me or tried to take me back to snake mountain" "Have you been able to contact the Sorceress, I've been trying all night?" Adam asked "No but she said she would be conversing with the spirit of grayskull in an attempt to strengthen the castles defences and she'll be out of touch for a few day's" Duncan said "you should get some rest Adam I'll met you at my lab first thing in the morning to look for evidence of who this person is" "Ok I'll se you tomorrow Man-at-Arms" Adam said then left, on his way out he stopped to talk to Kate "Thanks for what you said Kate" Adam said "Its ok your highne-Adam" she said "I'd better get some sleep see you around" "Bye Adam" Kate said as he left.

The figure sat in a dark corner of the tavern not far from the palace thinking about what he had heard about the prince while he waited for his employer to show

up and pay him for the cubes the only one on Eternia who could pay what the information was worth was Skeltor but the problem with that was the same

reason he had avoided working for him before that was getting paid without being blasted. As the thief contemplated his problem he became lost in his thoughts

and didn't notice his employer sit next to him "you have the cubes" he said making the thief jump slightly "yes" he said trying again without successes to workout

who his employer was, he was big and well muscled under his cloak and the scar's on his hands and lower arms meant he didn't get them farming

"Well hand them over" he growled in a subtle eastern accent. "Lets see the money first" the big man tossed a bag of gold on the table after counting it he

handed over the cubes. After he left the thief went back to his thoughts, at least he didn't have to worry about anyone else finding out about the prince, it would

take his employer weeks to decrypt the cubes, even Man-at-Arms would take a couple of weeks to decrypt them with out the terminal in his lab, that's why he

had risked capture to view them in the lab while he had the chance, still undecided on what to do he got up and left.

Ryan watched the sun rise as he stood outside Man-at-Arms lab at least today cant get any worse than last night he thought as he watched the prince, captain

and Man-at-Arms approach across the courtyard.

To be continued…     


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own he-man or other non-original characters.

This is my first story please read and review.

He-man fic. New title as soon as I can think of one.

I apologize in advance for any grammar spelling mistakes I missed while running my computers spell checker.

Chapter 2 

Adam woke up to some one pounding on his door "wake up" he heard Teela yell, "I'm coming" Adam yelled back getting dressed "well hurry up I want to go to my father's lab to help find out who attacked him" Adam walked over to the door and opened it to find a tired looking Teela standing outside "you look tired" he said to her "I'm fine" she said angrily turning and walking off to her fathers lab Adam didn't say anything as he caught up and walked with her.

Duncan was just crossing the courtyard outside the infirmary to his lab when he bumped into a tired and angry looking Teela he looked at Adam who just shrugged and winced as a twinge of pain shot up his bad arm "are you all right father?" Teela asked him "I'm fine" he replied "come lets see if our thief left us anything" "ok" Adam said following Man-At-Arms with Teela, they headed to his lab, as they approached Duncan could see Ryan talking to Drax and D'lyn, he frowned wondering were the other man was that the king had ordered was when he saw Ryan signal and Dagon stepped out of the bushes they were approaching it was a good tactic he thought any one would concentrate on the three by the door and would attack them revelling there position only to be taken down by Dagon and his rifle.

Adam saw Duncan frown when they approached Ryan, he could tell he was wondering were the other man his father had ordered was, just as he was about to point out the movement he'd spotted in the bushes Ryan signalled with his hand and Dagan stepped out, Adam smirked when he saw Teela's surprise "shouldn't a captain of the guard be ready for anything?" he teased, Teela turned an angry face to him "why don't you go and talk with cringer maybe he can show you how to be a better coward" "not now" Man-At-Arms said before Adam could think of a reply "any trouble last night?" Man-At-Arms asked Ryan "no there's been nothing all night" the guardsman replied "okay you four should get some sleep were going to take a look inside" Man-At-Arms said heading inside Adam followed with a still angry Teela.

Three hours later Teela was even angrier they'd been all over the lab with every type of scanner and still hadn't found anything "we should have found something by now" she said throwing a spanner across the room in frustration "calm down "her father said placing an arm on her shoulder "besides any thief stupid enough to leave evidence around would be in prison by now" Adam said sarcastically from across the room Teela looked at him about to reply with retort of her own "you should get some breakfast Teela you go on duty in a half hour" Man-At-Arms said, Teela gave Adam an angry look before turning and leaving.

"Where do you think we should start looking?" Adam said walking up to Man-At-Arms "any thief this good shouldn't be that hard to identify there aren't that many people who could have done all this and left no trace, finding them though could be tricky" "what about the scum cluster near the dark mountains in the dark hemisphere" Adam asked "that's possible all the best mercenaries, assassins, thieves and bounty hunters go there to heal and re-arm between jobs" Duncan said "not to mention get drunk, brag and sleep with any thing remotely female" Adam joked "so what now?" he asked Man-At-Arms "we can't just walk in there Selector would pay a lot of money for either of us" "what about the regular army uniforms they have helmets that cover the faces, we could pretend to be soldiers fed up working for the king out to make some decant money" Adam suggested "well have to fine tune it a bit if we both suddenly disappear someone might get suspicious" just as Adam was about to reply that new guard with the funny name no one could remember came in "forgive the intrusion your highness but the king said to ask you and Man-At-Arms to see him in the audience room" Adam sighed thinking he was in for another lecture "come on" Man-At-Arms said leading the way followed by an unhappy looking Adam.

Teela was just sitting down to breakfast when the king got up to leave "please come to the audience chamber when your done" he asked "yes your majesty" she replied wondering what he wanted, she ate quickly then left for the audience chamber she bumped into her father and Adam on the way "hello Teela" he greeted "shouldn't you be on duty?" he asked "the king wanted to see me" "what about?" Adam asked, "don't know" "we should go" Duncan said heading off.

Adam was still worried his father was going to lecture him when they reached the audience chamber, as they went in Adam saw a very tied looking Ryan standing in front of his mother and father he greeted them "so father what do you want?" he asked only just being polite "I was just telling Ryan about the problems with bandits in the east, I want you, Teela and Duncan to go with him and find out why they are so active in that area" "But-"Adam was protesting when Duncan interrupted "well leave in an hour"

He said throwing a warning glance at Adam "we should all go and pack our stuff" he said leaving, Teela and Ryan both left followed leaving a frowning Adam to wonder what Man-At-Arms plan was he, left after saying good by to his concerned mother and his father had told him stand and fight with the others if it was necessary and not to be afraid Adam just gave him an angry look and went to find Duncan.

Duncan was digging through old army uniforms in an old storeroom when Adam found him "so what's the plan?" he asked Duncan turned to him "once we get far enough away from the palace you can change into this old uniform it should fit you then head to the scum cluster, ill cover for with the others" "wont that leave you short?" Adam asked "no I spoke to Ryan just after we left and told him to bring Drax, D'lyn and Dagon with him, you best go and pack and bring cringer with you it will look suspicious if you leave him here" "ok I had better go and pack then" he said leaving just as he got to the door Duncan said to be careful the scum cluster was full of murders and back stabbers he just smiled and said it couldn't be worse than the royal court.

To be continued…


End file.
